


Movie Date

by phoenix_173



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Movie Spoilers, Raiders of the Lost Ark spoilers, drabble-fic, tumblr guessing game gift fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: Steve and Bucky watch Raiders of the Lost Ark.





	Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SvenYves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenYves/gifts).



> This is for svenyves over on tumblr who correctly guessed how many tattoos I have.

* * *

* * *

 

“Ok, Stevie, I’m here. What are we watching again?” Bucky asked as he plopped down on the couch and cuddled up next to Steve.

Steve smiled at him and raised his left arm to wrap it around his boyfriend, “Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Darcy says it’s required viewing and that their will be a quiz tomorrow to pick our brains about historical accuracies. Also, Sam put it on my list ages ago and I promised him I’d finally watch it.”

They settled in with beer, popcorn and other snacks and by the time Indy was fleeing from a giant rolling stone, they were captivated.

“This is just like those old pulp novels we used ta read out loud to ya when you were sick, Stevie!”

* * *

“That dame, Marion, is my kinda lady.”

“All dames are your kinda lady, Buck.”

“Shaddup, Rogers, you’re the only dame in my life now.”

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

* * *

“Ha! Did you see him shoot that guy?!? You woulda still been standing there tryin’ ta figure out how you were gonna beat that goon.”

* * *

Steve tightens his arm around Bucky, “Snakes! Why’s it gotta be snakes?!?”

* * *

“Do you really think the Ark would melt people’s faces off? Not that those Nazis don’t deserve to have their faces melted, but do you think that’s what the Ark would do?”

“I don’t know, punk. And I hope to God, we never find out.”

* * *

* * *

 

 


End file.
